More Heart
by zanuas917
Summary: Simon and Torlin, Ella's children, have both been cursed by the evil Belinda. Now they must set out to help their father, follow a prophecy, and find true love before it's too late, and all of Kyrria is destroyed! (Chap. 14 up!)
1. Ella

Char cradled his newborn son in his tanned arms. The sunlight beat against the closed shades and Mandy bustled around the room.  
  
I was too tired to move. I couldn=t do anything but cry in joy and a little bit of pain. It was wonderful. Nine months of carrying around this angel and finally, finally he came.  
  
But, he had come at a bad time. Queen Daria had just died not two days ago from illness, and Char=s sister had received it. She was dying too. Char was abashed and saddened by the suddenness of it all, and now he was a father.  
  
I thought nothing could get worse. Nothing in the world could have made this moment any more bittersweet then it was now. But I was wrong.  
  
The room, though in the middle of July, was suddenly cold and chilling. But it was an empty cold, and it chilled places too far to be warmed. Belinda!  
  
Belinda was Lucinda=s daughter, in a sense. She was causing as much trouble as Lucinda had before she had taken her oath. But Belinda was worse.  
  
While Lucinda had cast spells to make people like her, Belinda cast spells to get revenge and to spread her hatred. She was last rumored to be in Ayortha, but apparently now she was here.  
  
When she appeared, she snickered evilly and looked at Char holding our son.  
  
A The first born child of the royal family,@ she sneered, A How touching. You must let me hold him.@  
  
Char hesitated, and then handed my baby over to Belinda. He cooed and gurgled happily in her youthful arms.  
  
Belinda was a young fairy. She was really about two times my age of 19. She had the tongue of an ogre and the cunning of a fox. Her pale brown eyes had a look of deception and her thick black hair was plaited into a braid that reached down to her waist.  
  
A Oh, he loves me!@ she said sweetly, A What is his name?@  
  
A We haven=t got one yet.@ I said and sat up in my bed. Mandy gave me a worried look and Char winced as the bed squeaked.  
  
A Oh, you must let me name him!@ she said. I would not.  
  
A No! I would like to name him.@ Char said a split second before I would have.  
  
A Oh. Then you must let me give him a gift!@  
  
A Of what?@ Char asked calmly. He was always calm, and I loved him for it.  
  
Belinda shrugged and put my baby over her shoulder, A Maybe, obedience. Possibly healing. Or, I=ll give him the gift of hatred. Yes, the gift of hatred!@ her red lips twisted up in a sneer.  
  
A NO! You mustn=t.@ I said.  
  
A Oh. How about obedience?@ Belinda said smiling.  
  
A You can=t give him that one either.@ Char said, his lovely eyes growing wide.  
  
A Hmm, let me think about it.@ she handed my son to Mandy and I let out a sigh of relief. Belinda thought about a spell that would make my baby miserable. Something that would make him cry at night, I knew it. But I didn=t know how bad it would be.  
  
A Yes, I=ve got it!@ Belinda said after a while. I held my breath and bit my bottom lip.  
  
A I shall give him the gift of muteness.@  
  
A MUTENESS?@ Char and I said in unison. Mandy collapsed on the small wooden chair.  
  
A Yes. He can only speak if he is speaking truth. No questions, no conversations. We will be able to answer questions and only questions that can be answered with the truth.@  
  
I pulled the cover up over my face. My little boy couldn=t speak unless he was speaking the truth. And that=s when we officially hit rock bottom.  
  
***  
  
Char and I later agreed to call him Simon after our friend Simon who sold the birds. We waited a little more then a year until we dared to have another baby. The second time, we had a girl.  
  
She was born in December. The cold wind had nipped at my nose when I went into labor in the middle of a carriage ride. She was born in the carriage, with a little help from some elves nearby.  
  
For their help, we let then name our daughter. They named her Torlin which meant fairness. I remembered a few years back when my father had forced me to eat torlin kerru, and I had temporarily fallen in love with the Earl of Wolleck.  
  
We thought that all would be good in the castle. Simon was waddling around the castle on his fat baby legs, still getting used to walking and Torlin loved her new home.  
  
But, two weeks after Torlin was born, Belinda came.  
  
She strolled into the sitting room where I was nursing Torlin in an over stuffed chair. Char was playing with Simon in the corner and Mandy was reading a book, humming to herself. Mandy stopped humming when Belinda came in.  
  
A Hello Princess Ella, Prince Char. Mandy, Simon, and who is this fair maiden?@ she gestured to Torlin.  
  
A That is Torlin.@ Mandy muttered, A At that is the door.@ she pointed to the door leading out.  
  
A Tsk, tsk Mandy! I just wanted to visit the royal family!@ she turned on me, A May I hold this little babe?@  
  
A gleam in her eye made me un latch my little angel and hand her over. Torlin was asleep. Her duck feather blonde hair blew across her tiny little eyes and her little nose. She cooed in her sleep.  
  
A Torlin means fairness,@ Belinda whispered, A It is fitting that she should act her name. From now on, Torlin will be fair to everyone and everything by following the law of an eye for an eye. She will mimic everything that someone does or says.@  
  
Char gasped and startled Simon who slipped on a block and fell. Mandy shook her head in disbelief and I clutched my mother necklace. My children were both cursed now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	2. Simon

Mom had always told me that life is life and that I should live it at it=s fullness, even if I couldn=t talk. Dad had told me once that I was cursed and that I could only speak the truth.  
  
The only way we could communicate was by writing. I had learned to write when I was five because Mom said that I should. She taught me herself because none of the governesses thought they could teach a boy who couldn=t talk.  
  
Mom taught me just fine. She would sit right next to me, balancing herself on the balls of her feet so that she could see my letters and words from on my desk. She would congratulate me when I got something right.  
  
A Good job, Simon!@ she=d say and it=d make me work harder. But when I got it right, she would say, A Nice try, Simon, Try again!@  
  
Mom always said that nothing is a failure if you try.  
  
Dad got along with my sister, Torlin, better then he got along with me. Once, I wrote that to Mom and she said, A That=s nonsense, Simon. You Dad loves you and Torlin the same amount.@  
  
But I didn=t believe her.  
  
Torlin never spoke around me. At first, I thought because she couldn=t. But then I over heard her talking to Dad and I knew that wasn=t true. So then, I thought that she hated me and never wanted to talk to me. But then Mom told me that Torlin was cursed too. If I didn=t talk to her first, she couldn=t talk to me.  
  
Torlin wrote to me that she wanted to talk with me, but she couldn=t. She couldn=t even open her mouth if I didn=t.  
  
But, since I wasn=t completely mute, she wasn=t completely mute to me.  
  
If Mom said, A What is your name?@ I=d have to say ASimon@. And if Torlin was around she would say, A Tory@.  
  
I had a nickname, Si, but I could never say my nickname because it wasn=t the truth. Torlin could say Torlin, Tory, Tora, Linny, all kinds of things. But I could only say Simon.  
  
Once, we were looking out Mom=s bedroom window and we saw snow.  
  
A What do you see?@ Mom asked me.  
  
A Snow.@ I said, A And Trees and a frozen lake.@  
  
But Tory said, A I see the world being blanketed with.@ she stopped her sentence abruptly.  
  
That=s when we found out that if we said seven words, Tory could only say seven words. I was eleven then and Torlin was twelve.  
  
Over the years, we got used to our curses. Tory and I normally walked around like mutes, but occasionally we could talk. We both loved to listen to Mom tell us about when she was cursed. We adored the tales about Hattie and Olive and about the real Simon and about the Torlin Kerru. But our favorite story was when Mom broke the curse.  
  
I always dreamed of someday breaking my curse of silence. 


	3. Torlin

I hadn't known that Simon was my brother for a long time. I don't know why no one ever told me, and he of course didn't tell me himself.  
  
When I did find out, I longed to hold a conversation with him, even if it was only one half of a conversation. That was the one big reason that I hated my curse.  
  
Unlike Mom's obedience, if someone told me to do something I could defy them. I'd have to say something, anything because they had said something, but I could ignore them.  
  
Sometimes I could talk to Simon. If someone asked Simon a question with a long answer, I could ask him another question and so on until we gave up with our useless and tiring game.  
  
Mom never got very close to me. Dad did though. Dad loved to talk for a long time so that I could talk back to him. He loved to make silly faces because then I would have to make a funny face back. He would laugh then I would laugh and he would laugh harder. Dad was a lot more fun to talk to then Simon, but Simon could hardly say anything.  
  
Dad always seemed to be laughing, except for one day when I was eleven. He was sad all day long. I tried to cheer him up, but he wouldn't talk to me. I got frustrated because I couldn't talk to him. I got so upset. I threw my shoe across the room.  
  
" TORLIN! What did you do that for? You could've hurt someone!"  
  
" Why are you mad, Daddy?" I asked. Daddy sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
" Tory, sweetie. Grandpa died."  
  
Grandpa? Grandpa was dead? I couldn't believe what I had heard. I had hardly ever met my grandpa before, and I never knew Grandma or my aunt. They had both died before I was born. Grandma died a few days before Simon was born, and my aunt died the day after.  
  
Mom and Dad had always told me that Simon's birth was a very sad time in all of Kyrria, but especially in Frell.  
  
My Grandpa was the king of Kyrria before he died. My other Grandpa I hardly knew. He had visited after I was born and stayed for my Christening. He had come again on my eighth birthday and stayed for Christmas.  
  
Mom and Dad never told my Grandparents about Simon and my curses. It was odd. Grandpa thought that Simon was mute, or as he said, dumb, and that I was just a copycat.  
  
Mom had a little talk with Grandpa about saying things in front of us, but she didn't tell him about the curses.  
  
When I was fifteen and Simon was sixteen, Dad suddenly got ill. Mom was very scared. She said that he had Daria's Disease, the disease that killed my aunt, my grandma, and my grandpa.  
  
It was named after my grandma, Queen Daria, who was the first person to develop the disease. So far, besides the Royal family, 300 Kyrrians had died from the disease and no one had survived.  
  
One of the Dwarfs had prophesied that the cure would be found by ' Two of more heart then voice', whatever that meant.  
  
Some of the Elves believed that there was no cure, but the Giants said that there certainly was. But, the ogres also said that there was a cure, and who can trust ogres?  
  
Inside I made a promise to myself that I would go out and try to save my father, and maybe I could break my curse. 


	4. Simon's Sweet 16

A/N: Ok, I have a few quick things to say. 1. I have read TPOB five times already. It's my second favorite book to Ella Enchanted. 2. I update faster if I get replies. 3. Make sure to check out my other FF's. This is my first book fic, so tell me what I can do better!  
  
~*zanuas917*~  
  
  
  
On my sixteenth birthday, August 16, the dead middle of August, we had a big celebration.  
  
Dad and Mom gave me my own carriage, and Torlin gave me a parrot. Mom sat us down and told us about the parrot the real Simon gave her named Chock. She told us about the time when Chock told her to kiss him, and she chased him around the room because the curse wouldn't let her ignore him.  
  
We all laughed and kissed my bird. She speaks Ogre and a bit of Elvin. Mom taught me how to write in all of the exotic languages, and taught Torlin some. Torlin, even though a copycat, was an extremely good learner, but you had to be careful about what you say and do around her.  
  
" Vib ol pess waddo," she cawed.  
  
" Dok ench Torlin, Simon," Torlin said perfectly. Everyone in the court who knew Elvin laughed. Torlin had said ' I am Torlin, Simon,' Like she was talking to me.  
  
" szEE AAh orth hahj ethSSif szEE." The parrot said.  
  
" myNN SSyng szEE. myNN thOOsh forns." Torlin muttered. Her face was red with embarrassment. I could feel her pain and I could tell that she didn't know what she had said.  
  
Torlin ran away from the parrot and into the castle. I got up and ran after her.  
  
" Simon, where are you going?" Dad asked  
  
" I'm going after Torlin." I said trying to bite back every word. If I weren't cursed, I would have run into the castle as fast as I could and go find Torlin. But I had to stop to talk to Dad.  
  
I turned and started to run again when I heard Torlin shriek. I froze in temporary fear and started to run again. My heart pumped against my chest and my breathing went ragged before I found her.  
  
She was standing frozen at the top of the stairs. Her hands were white and her lips were purple. She was looking up into the shadows shaking with fear.  
  
Slowly, I crept toward her to see what she was so scared about. I saw it and went rigid. I could feel the blood drain out of my face and I opened my mouth to scream, but no noise came out. 


	5. Samone

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! I couldn't update for a while, but I am now. Hope you like the next installment!!  
  
~*zanuas917*~  
  
  
  
Simon is usually not afraid on anything. On my seventh birthday, an ogre came from the Fens to talk to Dad. I was scared to death. So was Mom, and so was Dad. But Simon wasn't scared at all.  
  
So it came as a shock to me that, of all of the times to freak out, he chose now. I was scared, but I was afraid of everything. Spiders, mice, ogres, death, poison, everything you could name.  
  
But the only thing that Simon was afraid of was hovering above our heads with a malicious look on her face.  
  
A poltergeist. A real live poltergeist. She was about two feet tall with a wide smile and an odd array of gaily-colored clothing.  
  
" Ah, Prince Simon and Princess Torlin," She hissed and touched my face. I winced, but didn't move an inch.  
  
" Wonderful to run into you!" she said and did a little flip in the air, " My name is Samone. I have been sent by," she paused to choose the right wording; " By a friend of your mothers." she finished.  
  
" Who?" I asked quickly. I bit my tongue to prevent the curse from making me say anymore. My tongue started to bleed.  
  
" Oh, just Belinda." Samone said waving her small hand as if it was nothing important, " It doesn't really matter right now."  
  
" Then w-what does?" I asked, summoning up all of the courage I could.  
  
" I am here to tell you a secret," Samone whispered, " At midnight tonight your father will fall deathly ill with Daria's Disease."  
  
Simon gasped, but then he shivered from the curse.  
  
" You two are the people the prophecy says will find the cure. But, you can't find it if you leave BEFORE your father becomes fully stricken with the illness."  
  
" You mean, the fever?" I asked and grabbed my brother's hand. He gave my hand a warm squeeze and I felt his courage draining into me.  
  
" Yes, yes," Samone said rolling her eyes, " Now I must tell you what to do."  
  
Simon sighed and released my hand. I staggered a little, but regained my posture quickly.  
  
" This is the full prophecy," Samone began, " Daria's Disease will kill all who are stricken with it, except for one. Once the disease is cured for one of royal blood, it will disappear forever. The cure will be found by two of more heart then voice once they join another in matrimony under the setting of the last sun of the year."  
  
" That means, Simon and I have to get married?" I asked confused. Samone shook her head.  
  
" No, no, no. You and your brother must WED." 


	6. WED?

A/N: I'm really, really sorry for not updating sooner!! So, to make it up to you, I'll add TWO installments today. So, here's the first installment.  
  
~*zanuas917*~   
  
WED? What kind of idiot thought that I, Prince Simon, son of King Char and Queen Ella would wed?  
  
Wed was something I could imagine Torlin doing. Yes, Torlin all dressed up in a fancy silk dress and having a fine tiara in her dark curls, standing next to a handsome young Frellian.  
  
But, no matter how hard I thought, I could not imagine MYSELF marrying some young woman who only liked me because I was a prince. In fact, the thought was insulting.  
  
Sure, I did like a few young ladies, but they were daughters of the noblemen and women from places like Bast and such. Not really ladies that I would plan to start a life with.  
  
I had never given a thought to marriage before Samone said that I must. It was like she had just said 'You must die.' It was the truth, but it wasn't something I looked forward to!  
  
Torlin, I could tell, was also a bit worried about getting married, probably because she thought that she was too young. After all, our mother hadn't gotten married until she was seventeen.  
  
" Well?" Samone asked impatiently, " Are you ready for me to tell you how to begin your quest?"  
  
I nodded at Torlin, who said," Yes, we are."  
  
" Good." Samone sighed as if we had just let go of her hair," You must begin shortly after midnight, but no one must know that you have left who has not been bestowed with a curse from Lucinda. And, even then, you must only tell one person. It is dangerous to let others know if they do not understand. But, my dears, that is all I can tell you."  
  
No, she couldn't leave now!  
  
" Wait," Torlin called out, but Samone was already fading away from our sight. Samone gave Torlin a sad look.  
  
" I will be there to guide you, but only if..." Samone and her voice faded away.  
  
Torlin turned to me solemnly and whispered, " But only if what?" ***  
  
Char tried to follow Simon into the castle, but Mandy stopped him.  
  
" They must be in there alone." she whispered soothingly. But neither Char nor I were comforted.  
  
Secretly, I crossed my fingers under my poppy red gown. I was horribly terrified for my children.  
  
After a few minutes, we heard another short shriek. It was from Simon. My fear began to bubble over. Simon wasn't afraid of anything except...  
  
" No!" I muttered and squeezed my eyes shut. The only thing Simon feared was fear itself, which meant that whatever they were facing in the castle was either going to kill them, or worse.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a wave of cold. The same wave I felt sixteen years ago today, the day I had Simon. And the same wave of cold I had felt a little more then a year later.  
  
I looked over at Mandy, who looked worried. Mandy hardly ever looked worried, so her fear was a bad sign.  
  
My head spun sickeningly for a moment, and I almost fell out of my chair. But Char caught me and picked me up. He held me close, running his fingers through my hair and making soft cooing noises to calm me.  
  
But I could not be calmed for there, in the middle of our party, grinning lazily at all of Simon's guests was none other then Belinda. 


	7. Belinda!

Simon looked extremely frustrated. But, I really couldn't measure his frustration. If Simon had been able to talk to me, I probably would have known.  
  
If he was any more frustrated then I was, no, he couldn't be more upset then me. No one could. And no one ever would.  
  
" How mad are you?" I asked absent-mindedly.  
  
" I'm so mad, no one could be madder then me." Simon answered truthfully.  
  
" Me too. Why did she have to leave us then?"  
  
" I don't know." Simon answered again.  
  
" Oh. Me neither." I mumbled. My curse had made me act like a fool twice in one night.  
  
To calm myself, I put myself in Simon's shoes. He couldn't even talk at all, unless someone had asked him a question he could answer truthfully.  
  
Simon gestured that we go back outside. I nodded and he pulled my head onto his shoulder.  
  
Simon could be awfully sweet. Sometimes even sweeter then Mandy, but only occasionally. Like he was being then, all comforting and understanding.  
  
I was more fluttery and pompous, no; pompous was too strong of a word. So was selfish. Maybe, self-centered. But I still had room in my heart for others.  
  
Simon cared nothing about himself unless it made someone feel better.  
  
But, Simon was a very complicated person. No one really understood him, not even Mom or Mandy, and they normally understood everyone.  
  
Suddenly, I felt extremely sorry for Simon. He was bottled up inside, separate from the world and lonely. Silently, I vowed to be kinder to Simon. Later, reflecting back on this vow, I would cry.  
  
Once we were outside, the first thing I noticed was that Dad was suspended in mid air. Then, I saw Mom unconscious, and Belinda laughing wickedly, and that Mandy was stuck up in a tree.  
  
I could feel Simon stiffen at my side in fear. I pushed away from him and ran out to help Dad and Mom and Mandy.  
  
I shook Mom's shoulder until her eyes flew open. My hands ached from shaking her.  
  
Then, I ran over to Mandy and tried to get her down. I couldn't reach, but Simon was tall enough.  
  
I yelled at him to come over and help me, but then I realized that when I had shoved him aside, he had fallen into the arms of Belinda's little helpers. Goblins. Simon was fighting them with all of his might, but there were too many for him.  
  
" TORLIN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and fainted.  
  
I jumped up and yanked Mandy out of the tree. Then, I quickly ran to help Simon. I kicked a Goblin so hard, it died on the spot. The rest of then ran away, fearing the same fate as their fellow.  
  
Simon only had a few cuts on his forehead, I figured he would be fine if I left him to help Dad. 


	8. The Girl at the Window

A/N: I know this sounds stupid, but I'm very forgetful. If no one reviews in a while, I kinda forget to update my story! Normally, I would update every other day. If I don't for a few days, and you really want to read more, just send me a little review and I'll promise to post more! And, please tell me if I move the next few chapters along too fast, because I don't know if I can write adventure stories!  
  
~*zanuas917*~   
  
My head ached terribly from hitting my head on the side of a flowerpot. I knew Torlin had only shoved as an impulse, but she did hurt me bad.  
  
It was right in the middle of my vision. Like a small dark cloud of fluttering bats, winging towards me. It kept on getting bigger and darker and more frightening.  
  
All I remembered was seeing the little gray lumps that were Goblins and thinking of screaming Torlin at the top of my lungs. I could feel their little paws scraping me, and I heard a dull thud, like someone dropping their boot on someone else's head. The last thing I remember is someone's soft hands fluttering over my face, and the cloud darkening until it consumed my entire vision.  
  
And then, blackness.  
  
The next thing I knew, I could feel a cold cloth dabbing at my face. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Mandy. I heard someone singing with the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my life.  
  
I have wept many times in my life  
  
I have wept for me and for other people  
  
I don't know why anyone cries  
  
All I know is that some day  
  
That one day  
  
Everyone will die  
  
So come to me my weeping child  
  
Come to the one that comforts you now  
  
Come here and I will sing a song  
  
Some good song  
  
It's not long  
  
The same song that I sing when I cry.  
  
I tried to sit up to see who was singing at song. Her voice was light and rich and smooth, as if the music poured from somewhere in her toes, in her very soul. The lyrics were like a waterfall, tumbling out of her mouth with ease.  
  
Mandy gave me a stern eye and mouthed, ' Sleep, Simon!'  
  
I shook my head and again tried to sit up. And, this time Mandy let me.  
  
She was standing by my bedroom window. The golden sunlight streaming in lighted her oval face and her high cheeks dotted with fine freckles. Her eyes were brown, bright brown, as if somewhere inside her there was a light shining through her face.  
  
She was beautiful. 


	9. Plans

A/N: Don't y'all love the suspense? And, get this, you won't find out who the 'Mystery Girl' is for a few more chapters!! Tee-Hee! So, keep on reviewing and I'll keep on going!  
  
~*zanuas917*~   
  
" I don't want to rest, Mandy!" I said wiping more blood off of my arm where it had scratched the branch, " I'm perfectly fine!"  
  
" No your not," Mandy said stubbornly, " You are hurt and you just fought Belinda. No complaining!"  
  
I opened my mouth to complain, because I had to and I wanted to, but for some reason I couldn't talk. I flexed my jaw and tried again to talk. Again, no noise came out.  
  
Mandy grabbed my shoulders and steered me to a bed next to Simon. He had an ugly bruise above his left eye and his face was sagged and limp. Dried blood made dribbles on his normally surprisingly handsome features. He looked a mess.  
  
I peered into the mirror that we passed on the way to the bed. I saw a girl with rumpled brown hair and silver eyes staring back. Her chin was bruised and at the very tip of her nose rested the only mark that she had fought a powerful fairy, a sapphire bump.  
  
Suddenly, I realized that girl was I! It was stupid of me to think that a reflection in a mirror was not my own.  
  
Mandy firmly but gently shoved me into the bed next to Simon and threw a warm blanket around my aching shoulders. I had snuggled under a similar blanket every time I was ill, but it felt particularly comfortable then.  
  
I watched Mandy's hand dive into her apron, and almost screamed when I saw a spoon and a box of tonic in it.  
  
" Please, Mandy," I said in a whine, " You know I hate taking Tonic. Besides, it won't help me much now. It'll probably make me gag!"  
  
Mandy giggled, " You mother protested all of the time too. And you know what? She still had to take Tonic. Three spoons."  
  
I sighed and slowly opened my mouth, bracing myself for the slippery, cold spoonful that left a feeling that it was still there, even when it was gone.  
  
Three spoonfuls, like three uncooperative frogs slithering down my throat. But, they brought comfort, and my pain lessened.  
  
Mandy bustled out of the room to tend to Mom and Dad, especially Dad. Mandy had told me that he wasn't feeling very well, and memories of Samone's prophecy returned in an overwhelming flood.  
  
Dad was to be stricken with Daria's Disease, and Simon and I had to go and find the cure, tonight.  
  
I heard some shuffling in the bed next to me. I turned and spied Simon, sitting up and looking at me with his bright blue eyes, as if he wanted to talk to me.  
  
Quickly, I looked around the room for something to write on. I found some light stationary and a quill. Mom had taught us how to write with a quill.  
  
' What do you want?' I wrote and handed the paper to Simon. He read it, scribbled something on it, and handed it back.  
  
' I need to talk to you, badly.' was the reply  
  
' Well, hurry!' I scribbled quickly and tossed the paper back again. Back and forth went the paper.  
  
' We need to prepare for the quest soon, if now.'  
  
' I know, but what will we need?'  
  
' Paper for one. Paper and a quill and some clothes. Maybe a toothbrush, and a candle is your scared!' Simon teased.  
  
' Shut up!'  
  
' I am.' I giggled a little at Simon's joke. He really didn't take his curse as seriously as I did.  
  
' Ok, what do you think we need to do?'  
  
' Besides get hitched?' More of Simon's humor  
  
' Yeah!'  
  
' Probably not much. All the prophecy says is that we need to get married. If we do have to do anything else, we probably won't need anything to do it.'  
  
' Good. I'm going to go pack for the both of us. You need to sleep!'  
  
' You sound like Mandy!' Simon scribbled quickly and kept the paper. He laid back on his pillow and closed his eyes. I looked at the clock. It was almost 11:30. Thirty minutes until Dad was stricken with the disease, and no time to waste. 


	10. Thoughts

A/N: I know you're all going to kill me. But it's better this way, trust me! So far, it's gone Simon Torlin Simon Torlin, but I'm warning you that sometimes Ella will present a chapter, so be on your toes!  
  
~*zanuas917*~   
  
When Torlin woke me up from the nap she told me to take, I felt a whole lot better. My face still hurt, especially right above my left eye. But I felt rested and my body didn't ache as much.  
  
We waited by the door, staring at the clock. Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, the seconds to midnight ticked ever so slowly, as if Belinda had froze the clocks.  
  
Eleven, ten, nine, eight, a sweat began to build up on my forehead. Four, three, two...  
  
" GO!" Torlin yelled and we both bolted out of the door. The chiming of the grandfather clock striking midnight rang in my ears as my feet pounded against the pavement.  
  
Torlin and I ran and ran until we both sank into rubber by the gate Mom's old house. The past manor of Sir Peter of Frell. It was vacant now, and it's gloomy walls seemed even gloomier in the moonlight.  
  
We rested there for a while. Maybe a few hours, I didn't keep track of the time. My mind flitted from Dad to Mandy to Mom and our lessons. I thought about Torlin and how terrified I was when that Ogre from the Fens came to talk to Dad. I had only acted brave so that Torlin would not fear as much.  
  
Then, I remembered the girl. The one that sang by my window only a few hours before. She looked, and sounded, strangely familiar. But I didn't know who she looked like, and I undeniably didn't know who she was.  
  
I loved her.  
  
The thought flitted across my mind from nowhere. I shook my head fiercely to remove the thought, but it stuck there.  
  
I loved her.  
  
How could I? I scarcely knew her, let alone liked her! And Mom always told me that people could be beautiful of the outside, but true beauty is measured by the inside.  
  
But, it wasn't her beauty that made me love her, if I did. Sure, she was beautiful. But, I didn't love her beauty. I loved her inside, but I didn't even know her.  
  
Soul mate.  
  
The thought came to me so quickly that if I had not been cursed, I would have said it aloud.  
  
Mom and Dad always said that they were soul mates, and that they had fallen in love the second they had seen each other. Or, at least Dad did. Mom usually just blushed and smiled.  
  
Again, I shook my head. I was crazy. I had gone mad when I bumped my head against the flowerpot. I was just losing my mind.  
  
Or, was I? 


	11. Anya

A/N: This chapter is probably one of the most important and stunning chapter in the whole book so read and enjoy!  
  
The last chapter was a filler chapter, so that's why it's so short. But, there are some important clues in that chapter and this one that will lead you to the 'ending.'  
  
~*zanuas917*~   
  
" I'm so glad you could show up." I said in Areida when she walked in.  
  
Areida was my best friend. We had met at the finishing school in Jen, and had become close friends at my wedding, after a brief period of me being commanded not to be her friend by Hattie.  
  
Areida had married a duke of Ayortha and had two kids, Anya and Alvin. They lived in Aredia's hometown of Amonta.  
  
The family visited us on occasion, but their children had never met ours. Anya was a little bit younger then Simon, and Alvin was a few months younger then Torlin.  
  
" Anya's been here most of the day," Areida said, " She saw your son, Simon is his name I believe?" She turned to look at Anya who shrugged.  
  
" Yes, his name is Simon. He looks a mess," Anya said blushing a little, " So, I sang our family health song."  
  
" I have wept many times in my life," Alvin sang. The whole family joined him.  
  
" I have wept for me and for other people  
  
I don't know why anyone cries  
  
I just know that some day  
  
That one-day  
  
Everyone will die."  
  
" You all sing beautifully." Char muttered in the other bed. Belinda had given him a hard time, and he wasn't feeling well at all. I, as his concerned wife, was very worried.  
  
" Thank you." Areida's husband, Dominice, said bowing gracefully, " It was our pleasure."  
  
" I'm going to check on Simon. That girl, um, Torlin might be in there too." Anya said quickly and power walked out of the room.  
  
Char and I talked a while longer with Areida and Dominice, while Alvin chattered with Mandy who had just put Torlin in bed.  
  
We had been talking for about forty-five minutes when we heard a shriek from the other side of the castle where Simon and Torlin were.  
  
Seconds later, Char fainted dead to the ground, Anya rushed into the room looking red in the face, and footsteps could be heard as the clock struck midnight. 


	12. The Quest Begins

A/N: That's a good idea! I'll start posting who is telling the story from now on. This chapter, it's Torlin telling the story.  
  
~*zanuas917*~  
  
  
  
As soon as Simon and I regained our strength, we started our journey. We followed the path to the elves forest, because we knew they could help us.  
  
After we visited the elves, we would probably take one of their ponies to Bast and stay there a few days, then we would travel to Amonta, the city on the border of Ayortha, and spend a week there in the cheapest inn we could find.  
  
I had packed a large bag of silver KJ's to pay for things we would need, but it probably wouldn't last for as long as we would need it if we stayed in an expensive inn.  
  
It took us all of the first day to finally get directions. We stopped and talked to a fruit merchant. He and his wife let us stay with them for the first night, and when we left in the morning, they gave us some delicious fruit that would last us about three days, or until we reached the Elves Forest.  
  
We took our time, because we could. Every night we slept under some leafy tree on the path and slept until we were fully rested. No getting up before the sun washed us with it's full warmth for us now.  
  
Some nights, it was cold and Simon and I needed to snuggle together to keep warm, but we were happy.  
  
When we finally reached the Elves Forest, about five o'clock on the third day, we were able to bathe in a warm spring. The female elves lent me some of their perfumed soaps and powders and a few lovely glass necklaces.  
  
The elves lent us some of their soft leafy robes to wear while they washed our dew-drenched clothes.  
  
They let us eat with them, and Slannen, the elf Mom had always told us about, gave us a piece of pottery by Agulen.  
  
It was a phoenix rising from the ashes. It's feathers flamed with a fiery warmth and you could almost hear it's shriek of ecstasy at it's own rebirth. It was beautiful.  
  
And, as we thought, the elves gave us ponies to help us on our way to Bast. One elf I had grown close too, Hirten, gave me a trinket to put on one of the beaded necklaces.  
  
" It will protect you from an Ogres cunning, and it will bring you the protection from one spirit that promised to guide you on this quest."  
  
Samone. Samone was a spirit and she promised to guide us if only...  
  
If only what? Why couldn't she have finished her sentence?! Maybe Hirten's pendant will call her to us. Maybe Samone could help us.  
  
But, what if Samone worked for Belinda? 


	13. The Inn in Amonta

A/N: SRY it took so long to post. I've been sick, busy, stuff like that. This is Simon telling the story.  
  
~*zanuas917*~  
  
  
  
I think Torlin enjoyed that stay with the elves more then I did. Yes, I had fun hearing stories from Slannen about when Grandpa came and traded with them. But, I just didn't enjoy the stay very much.  
  
Hirten, the elf Torlin had grown extremely close to, had also given me a gift.  
  
" To help you protect your sister at all costs," she muttered handing me a satchel that smelled like freshly picked roses, " Do not open the vial until Torlin is hurt and do not open the bag until you reach Amonta. It will not work if you do."  
  
I slid the small leather pouch into the pocket of the borrowed Elvin clothing and promised her that I would not do those things.  
  
The next day, as we rode away, I saw tears splattering down Torlin's clothing as she fingered the little pendant at her neck.  
  
" I'll miss Hirten very much," she muttered to herself. I nodded in agreement, though I didn't really understand.  
  
It took us three days to reach Bast, and four more days to finally get to Amonta.  
  
We found a small, cheap inn and rested the rest of that day. It had been a week since we had left the elves, and I was itching to see what was in Hirten's bag.  
  
Torlin left to shower, skipping down the hall. I didn't really understand why she was so happy about showering, but it didn't really matter at the time.  
  
I pulled the small string on the sack and reached a shaking hand inside. My fingertips slid across something smooth and cold, sending shivers down my spine. I clutched the icy, smooth vial and slowly pulled it out of the bag.  
  
The container wasn't made of glass as I thought it would be. It was pewter. Very smooth, gray pewter that took my breath away. And the bottle wasn't shaped like a vial, but instead a magnificent owl perched on a festering tree stump. The owl looked alive. Its polished eyes gleamed elatedly, and its feathers seemed to flutter in the unseen wind.  
  
It was more of a statue then a vial. I shook it slightly. Sounds of liquid splashing against the sides of the pewter owl greeted my ears.  
  
Discontentedly, I slid the owl back into its pouch. I thought maybe, maybe...  
  
No, I didn't expect anything but silly things. That was the way I was. Exhilarating and unpredictable yet asinine and thick.  
  
I slumped on the lumpy bed and closed my eyes for a moment. I didn't think, didn't see. I was only myself within myself, not connected with the outside world. Just in me, through me.  
  
I heard someone coming in and shot up. Torlin blushed and clutched the fading towel closer around her petit frame.  
  
I felt my cheeks getting hot and gave Torlin an apologetic look. She nodded, but still blushed.  
  
I flung myself back again and squeezed my eyes shut. I stayed that way until Torlin prodded me with a hanger, fully dressed.  
  
She smiled and I smiled back. She gave me a little kiss on the head, which I returned.  
  
We both crawled into separate beds, which thankfully we were able to have and still keep the bill small, and fell asleep. 


	14. Justin

A/N: Ok, if you guys have any questions what so ever, either e-mail me at digidames@sfcn.org with your question or when you review, ask and leave your e-mail address so that I can answer your question. Or, if you would like to comment, do so the same way!  
  
This is Torlin. And, this chapter is very messed. Not like wrong messed, weird messed. And, you won't find out what happened to Simon for a few chapters, so shout at me all you want.  
  
~*zanuas917*~  
  
  
  
I'm not really sure why we stayed as long as we did at the inn.  
  
We stayed there for a week, just resting, resting.  
  
I know one reason why maybe we didn't leave. I met this boy, a worker there, who was awfully nice to me.  
  
Every afternoon, right after dinner, Simon and I would go out on their nice porch and watch the sun drop behind the majestic mountains.  
  
And soon, the boy, whose name was Justin, would come out with some Lemon Ice and two straws, and we would suck on it. Then, he would leave to go do his business.  
  
The first time, it was an accident. The day was hot, and I asked him to bring me a Lemon Ice. He brought it to me, and asked if he could have some, as he was very hot and thirsty.  
  
I said he could and he produced a straw out of his pocket.  
  
The next day, the same thing happened, and the next, until it became almost a habit.  
  
On the seventh, and last, day of our visit, he kissed me.  
  
I was walking in the halls and saw him.  
  
" Justin!" I called contentedly. He turned and his dark, deep blue eyes rested upon me.  
  
" Hello Tori." he muttered and came to me.  
  
" Hi Justin." I said against my will because of the curse. He gave me a funny look, but kept on walking towards me.  
  
And then, without saying a word, he swept me up in his arms and kissed me. I shuttered at first, but soon gave in to his soft, sweet kiss.  
  
When we had finished, he walked away silently.  
  
I just about floated back to our room. I swung open the door grinning, but my face fell when I say Simon.  
  
His face was wet, but not with sweat or tears. It was just wet. And the look on his face was a ghastly mixture of horror, pain, shock, and relief.  
  
" Simon?" I whispered. He looked very delicate, and I did not want to upset him.  
  
His brown eyes slowly found my face, and I noticed that they were clouded over. Misty, and sickening. His head lolled drunkenly for a moment, the he whispered, " Torlin, help..." and fainted dead on the ground. 


	15. Alvin Returns

A/N: SRY it's been taking me so long! SOOOOO Sorry!! I've just had the worse case of writers block seen on earth, so plz forgive me!  
  
This is Ella.  
  
~*zanuas917*~  
  
  
  
" I really don't think that's a good idea." Mandy said.  
  
" Alvin will be fine!" Aredia said laughing, " He's fifteen, he can handle himself."  
  
" Yes, but putting him at a cheep in at Amonta, I mean, what if you lose him?!"  
  
" We can't lose him. The manager is our good friend." Dominice said patting Mandy on the back.  
  
I shook my head with worry. Simon and Torlin had run away, and Char had Daria's Disease.  
  
Aredia and Dominice had sent Alvin out to look for them. He was stationed at one of the cheapest inns in Amonta.  
  
And, since his father was a duke and everyone would know who he was, he used the fake name Justin Glades.  
  
" Look!" Anya shouted pointing out of the side window. " It's Alvin! He's back!"  
  
Aredia jumped up and ran out of the door to see Alvin, and I followed.  
  
" Did you find them?" she asked breathlessly when she caught up to him. I was completely out of breath.  
  
" Yes, but they left," Alvin said.  
  
" Well, where did they go?"  
  
Alvin shrugged.  
  
" Oh, great!" I hissed. Just when we thought we had found them, they had disappeared again.  
  
" Look, I learned that they had visited the elves on their journey to Amonta. They will know what has happened to them."  
  
" But, will they?"  
  
" I am sure of it." Alvin said strongly.  
  
" I will go." Anya said quietly from her corner.  
  
" We both will. I am afraid that I have fallen madly in love with Torlin, and I can't stand the thought of anything happening to her."  
  
Aredia looked like she was about to cry. She fell heavily on the garden bench.  
  
" Go, go my children." she said quietly.  
  
" I have faith in you two."  
  
A/N: Once again, I am so terribly sorry about not updating sooner. PLZ forgive me. 


End file.
